The Story of Haru Who Is A Mermaid, And Rin Who Is Not
by PoufyJalapeno
Summary: This is the bittersweet love story of a human named Rin and a mermaid named Haru.
1. Chapter 1

It was another typical day for Rin Matsuoka. He awoke to his alarm and left silently to go for his morning run. He took pride in his physique and never ceased to enhance it. He had to keep himself in top shape if he ever expected to get scouted for the Olympics. It was his dream, and he was slowly getting closer to it.

Rin's breaths created soft and formless white clouds as he ran in the chilled air. The cold felt good against his skin, which was slick with a thin layer of sweat. He took a swig of water from his bottle and pushed himself harder, his breath becoming harsher and more ragged. Rin enjoyed routine, and he followed the same path every day. Around half an hour or so later, Rin reached his most favourite part of his run-the harbour. Against the rising sun, the water glimmered beautifully and the scenery was breathtaking. He loved looking at the sea, especially during this time. He paused for a break so he could admire the view. Since it was so early, the area was practically empty. The serene silence calmed Rin, who didn't enjoy large crowds.

A black figure in the water caught his eye. Rin's eyes trailed to the silhouette.

_Ah. He's here again today huh._

From afar, the black haired boy looked around his age, maybe a year or two older. Rin silently watched the figure as he bobbed in the water, up down, up down. It was sort of relaxing, watching him. Once in awhile, the boy would dive under and disappear, down in the water far too long to be human. But each time Rin thought the boy had gone for good, he would resurface. It mesmerized Rin and brought on a small pang of jealousy along with it. Being able to hold his breath that long would be a huge advantage when he raced; but it would only ever be a dream.

_The hell is that kid doing though. He's been doing this every day since I first saw him two weeks ago. It's only getting colder. How can he be swimming in the ocean, of all things, in this temperature. Isn't he cold? _ Rin also loved to swim and he found comfort in the water, but he didn't-or maybe he couldn't- love it like that.

Usually, Rin would watch for a bit and then continue along as he did. Today, for the first time in a long time, he broke his beloved routine

and headed towards the boy.

"Hey you. Oi!" he called out to the figure in the water.

As he ventured closer, Rin's eyes widened slightly.

_Wow_ was all his thoughts could muster.

Up close, the black haired boy, with his pale skin, sharp face and sea blue eyes that sparkled as it reflected the water was undeniably

"Beautiful"

Rin stared blankly for a moment, before realizing that the comment was directed towards him. He started, "Huh?" as he looked down. His face blushed a hue of pink which oddly matched the pink-orange-and-purple of the sky.

_You're the beautiful one,_ Rin thought, his mouth slightly ajar.

The boy in the water was looking up, his clear eyes imploring on Rin's magenta ones. He continued staring, expressionless. Then he realized what he had said. Quickly, he drew his hand up to hide his face and flushed crimson red. His face turned away and he looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey now, what're you getting embarrassed for? You're the one who said it! besides, is that even something you say to a man? I can't say I agree with you either." Rin laughed.

The black haired boy turned back to him with a sour expression. "I take it back then."

"Hm, is that so? Well, whatever. You're a pretty interesting guy, in many ways. My name is Matsuoka Rin. What's yours?"

"Haru...ka" the boy mumbled.

"Haruka what?"

"Just Haruka."

"Got it. Guess I'll call you Haru then. That'a a pretty girly name though, Haruka." Rin smirked.

Haru shot a glare at Rin and retorted, "Like you're one to talk, Rin!"

Although they had just met, Rin was surprised at how well they got along. They seemed to click. Rin wouldn't be able to joke like this with any other stranger. He barely even joked with his friends or teammates. He felt bad about it, but he never felt as though he truly fit in and so he never really tried to.

"You've got me there. Man, what were my parents thinking." Rin grinned, exposing his sharp teeth, "So wonder boy, what exactly are you doing?"

Haru's eyebrows pulled in at the words "wonder boy" but he still answered.

"Swimming."

Rin sighed, "I can see that. But at this time? In this temperature? The water must be freezing!"

Haru shrugged, "It doesn't really bother me..."

"You aren't cold?"

Another shrug. "Not really. The water is nice. I love it. And I like being alone."

Rin nodded, understanding completely.

_He likes being alone too huh. Oh. Is that a sign? _Rin pursed his lips.

"I see...". Crap. Now it was awkward. "Ah! Haru, which school do-"

"Your teeth are very sharp. Like a sharks." Haru mentioned suddenly.

This time, it was Rin's face who pulled into a sour expression. His weird teeth were always a sensitive subject and he didn't like them much. They used to be the reason for his being teased after all. It's not as if he expected Haruka to understand, but it wasn't something a normal person would point out to someone they just met.

"Ah, yeah they are," he said bluntly, "I was born this way; nothing much I can do about them. Even if they are weird."

His eyes prickled.

_Damnit!_ Rin thought. This was another part of him he hated. Unfortunately, against his will, he was by nature, sensitive and his eyes were his biggest giveaway; they liked to spring water like fountains for no reason at all. He was NOT going to cry in front of someone he just met.

"No, that's not what I meant. I like them, your teeth...they're pretty cool. And I admire sharks, even though we don't get along very well." he said matter-of-factly.

This was the first time someone had said something like that to Rin and he didn't know how to respond. He pulled the rim of his running cap down and mumbled a thank-you. Then: "You're a pretty weird guy you know? Besides, who gets along with sharks anyways? They're usually lone predators."

Haru made a noise to show he was thinking. "Well...the Octopi do. So do the whales and the sting rays seem to like them too. They get along well enough."

Rin was confused, "Erm...what?"

Haru's face showed no sign of joking.

"You're joking right?"

He wasn't.

_Shit! This kid is a psycho! No wonder he's swimming in water when it's this cold out._

Being careful so as not to upset Haru, Rin said tentatively, "Is that so? Haha...that's interesting. I see. Well, I better finish my run. So, bye." Rin turned around in a rush.

"What's a run?"

"Hah?!" Rin exclaimed. _As I thought! He IS weird!_ "You don't know what running is? How is that possible? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?!"

Haru answered calmly, "No. I've been here. I don't live under a rock. I sleep on one but it's really comfortable when you line it with seaweed and kelp and stuff."

Rin's head was going in circles. "What are you _talking _about Haru?"

Haru ignored him, "So, what's a run?"

"Well...it's um..this?" Rin jogged in a tight circle

Haru's eyes lit up, "Ohh. I see. I wish I could do that too."

"What do you mean? Course you can. If you would just get outta that water!"

Haru shook his head

"What, you got no legs or somethin'?" he scoffed

From the distance, chimes sounded.

"No, I-"

"Oh Crap! It's this time already?! I'll be late! Haru, right? I'll catch ya later. Don't catch a cold!" Rin called back as he dashed off in the direction of his school.

"I don't have 'legs' is what I was going to say..." Haru mumbled quietly as he submerged himself under the water, blowing out bubbles. He casted his eyes downwards and with a flick, drew his tail upwards.

...

-Do you like? Please tell me! Also, I will for sure put in a lemony scene as part of the epilogue (hence the label of M), but I want to know if you would like one in the main story as well?

Thanks (:

Jem


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man! That was close!" Rin sighed as the school bell rang, indicating the start of class. _Thank God I had enough time to take a shower._ He settled in his seat near the back along with his classmates. He was vaguely aware that the teacher had arrived and already begun to lecture but he ignored him. He gazed out the window absentmindedly, recalling the morning events that occurred.

_Haru..._it was all he could think about. Even with him being extremely odd, he couldn't deny that he found him interesting and was fond of the blue-eyed-black-haired boy. Besides, judging by his size-from what little he could see anyways-Haru wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight, if it really came down to it.

"-uoka"

Rin's eyes trailed a pair of birds outside who were busying around and flitting about. From this distance and height, Rin could also just see the harbour.

_I want to go back to the harbor and swim too._

"-atsuoka"

_I wonder what Haru is doing now. Doesn't he go to school? Maybe he's a NEET. _The thought made rin chuckle softly.

"Matsuoka Rin!"

Rin snapped back to the present. "Yes sensei!"

The entire class was staring at him quietly. _Great, just what I need._

"Come up here and solve this question. And pay attention. I know you're a good student; your smart. But that doesn't mean you can or should drift off in class. Understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..." Rin stood and sauntered up to the board

School finally ended. Rin was relieved; it seemed like a long day today. Also, it was time for his club activities, which he was excited for. He was eager to feel the water against his skin.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" a familiar, high pitched voice called out to him.

Rin turned around and saw Nitori, his underclassman jog towards him. The silver haired boy was slight in his figure, but he was friendly and really looked up to Rin. "Yo, Nitori. What's up."

"You are heading to the pool now right? Let's go there together!"

Rin made a soft grunting sound and resumed walking. Rin knew Nitori was a good guy, but he didn't really like him. He respected the energy and determination Nitori possessed but found it just as annoying as it was admirable. His constant loud voice and bouncing didn't appeal to Rin who, like his teeth, resembled a shark; preferring to be alone and stayed quiet; unless of course, he was angered. If he had to compare, he'd much prefer the company of Haru. He was beyond weird and was really quiet, but there was something that attracted Rin to him. His blue eyes maybe, crystal clear and intense and-

_Hm?_ Rin paused a moment. _Nonono, what am I saying. I'm sounding like some girl. Haru's just different, that's all._

But then, what was this feeling, ever so small, that was forming in the depths of his heart?


	3. Chapter 3

Last time was a really short one, sorry! This one should (hopefully) be longer. As always, I hope you continue to enjoy! It might be a bit slow for now, but it will pick up as I go along. I just really want to try and set the atmosphere and build a story without going too much into detail (: -xoxo-Jem

Rin was an excellent swimmer. Rin stood out at Samezuka Academy-who were well known for their swimming team- even among his team mates. He himself knew it; after all, he was striving to become number one in order to win the Olympic title, which was his childhood dream. There was almost no one who could beat him, especially not in his speciality. Captain Mikoshiba would be one of the few exceptions though.

That man was a monster.

"All right everyone! Places!"

Rin took his place on the starting block. He adjusted his goggles and pulled the strap back, letting it snap against his head as he secured them. Crouching down, he waited for the whistle to blow. And

When it did,

He flew.

By the time practice was over, it was already dark outside. The sky was dark blue and grey, illuminated only by the small streaks of sunlight that crept past the clouds above. Although Rin had initially planned on returning to the harbour _just in case_ the water loving boy was still around, he was exhausted from practice. He wasn't able to swim as he usually did-he was distracted-and it showed in his time. Besides, he still had homework to do and he was starving. He needed meat. Now.

"Man, what a pain." he sighed as he headed towards the dorms with the other swim members.

On his way, he dropped by the cafeteria to grab food. Though it was quite late, the cafe was infested with people, as it was a social gathering site. Normally, this didn't bother Rin too much, but at the moment he was disappointed with himself and the buzzing of overlapping chatter overwhelmed him.

He wanted something substantial but settled for two deluxe meat buns, which he took back to his room. As soon as he was inside the door, he kicked off his shoes and socks, stripped, and changed into a comfortable pair of black sweatpants and his favourite maroon beater. Nitori was nowhere to be found.

_I think I saw him downstairs. He's gotta be there, eating with the others._

He took a moment to appreciate the silence. Then, he turned to his textbooks and opened the first bun, his mouth tearing into it viciously. The bread and meat filling fell apart easily at the mercy of his sharp teeth. It was still warm.

Rin rubbed his eyes and mumbled "Tired." Even though Rin didn't sleep much, he was always full of vigour, especially when it came to swimming. Usually, he would go on late night jogs, but tonight, it seemed impossible.

He had just finished his work when Nitori entered.

"Senpai! There you are! Everyone was wondering where you went." his eyes sparkled and he beamed at Rin.

_Too bright._

"Ah. Yeah...I had homework. And I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Nitori, you should sleep early too. You worked hard today." Rin rose from the bed to grab his toiletries and started for the door.

"Eh! That's unusual for you, senpai."

"Mmpf." Rin grunted as he let the door shut behind him.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Rin sauntered back to his room. Without even a second glance to Nitori, he chucked his toothbrush, toothpaste, and towel on his table and collapsed onto the bed. He crept under the blankets, pulling them up to his chin and rolled so that he was facing the wall; he quickly fell prey to the darkness.

_Beep...Beep... Beep..._

_Shut up._

_Bee... Beep... Beep..._

_What's that noise? So annoying._

_Beep Beep Beep!_

_Ugh, go away!_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_OI!_

Rin shot up at the horrible and intrusive sound. He opened one eye, then the other. He turned over then, and realized the noise was coming from his alarm.

_Oh right, I have to go run. B_ut as Rin started to awaken, he realized something was off...

It was awfully bright to be 6:30 a.m.

He checked the clock behind him and it read 7:30 a.m.

He had slept through his first alarm.

"Shit!" cursed Rin as he scrambled up from bed.

Without looking he called to Nitori, "Nitori! Get up!". Rin rarely ever missed his morning runs and even then, would naturally wake by seven. The second alarm was more for Nitori. Although he didn't look it, he was a relentless sleeper and was very difficult to wake.

When Rin didn't receive an answer, he took a closer look at Nitori's bed.

Which was empty.

_That asshole! _

Rin didn't have much time to think, he dressed quickly and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When he finished and headed out, he bumped into

"Nitori!" Rin growled.

As if oblivious to the glare that came from Rin's eyes, Nitori greeted him warmly. "Oh Senpai! You're awake. I was just about to come up and check on you. Here, I brought you breakfast!". He handed over a small white plastic bag that held an assortment of buns and onigiri. Rin took the bag. He _wanted_ to give Nitori an earful, but decided against it. his eyes softened and he gave a tiny smile.

"Thanks."

Rin, with Nitori trailing close by, started in the direction of school. He was only vaguely aware of the content of Nitori's rambling, but politely made appreciative noises and replies where necessary. He was a bit upset, as he missed his morning run. He also missed his chance to see Haru as well.

_I didn't get to run today...I wonder if Haru was crazy enough to swim in the ocean today too. What if...he was waiting for me? I wanted to see him._

His eye twitched suddenly, at the realization of his thoughts.

He sighed.

Today was going to be a long day as well.


End file.
